


If These Walls Could Talk (i hope they wouldn't say anything)

by cafephan



Series: Dan and Phil - Love Island minifics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Love Island AU, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Dan and Phil are both contestants on Love Island. There's an upcoming recoupling, but Dan doesn't know where Phil's head is at, and where they stand.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Original Female Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Phil Lester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dan and Phil - Love Island minifics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617568
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	If These Walls Could Talk (i hope they wouldn't say anything)

“Walk with me.” The words are accompanied by slender fingers grasping gently around his arm, subsequently pulling him away from the truly riveting conversation with some of the other Islanders, comparing which of them have ‘done bits’.

“What’s up?” Dan asks, taking a long sip from his water bottle as he raises an eyebrow at Ashley, his partner since the beginning. She had picked him at the first recoupling, which he was grateful for, and not only because she wasn’t a duvet hog like some of the other girls, the boys were constantly complaining about it.

“The girls and I found a place where the cameras can’t see.” She gestures in the general direction of the upper story of the villa.

“How’d you find that one out?” he asks curiously.

Ashley flicks her hair over her shoulder to cover her face when she leans in to whisper in Dan’s ear. She subtly covers her microphone in the process. “Izzie and Dec may have had a moment there last night.”

He simply blinks at her. She rolls her eyes and leans in again.

“Neither of them have been called to the Beach Hut today, do you not think the producers would be snapping them up if they saw?”

It’s a fair point.

“So why are you telling me?”

Ashley takes a step back, and a smile grows on her lips as she picks up a nearby water bottle.

“Oh,” she begins softly tapping the name on the water bottle, “No reason.”

Instinctively, Dan gulps, and Ashley grins as her tapping intensifies.

“No reason at all.” She eventually holds out the bottle and pushes it into his hands. “You should probably find him and give that back.”

With that, Ashley winks and heads onto the lawn to chat with some of the other girls. Casting a final glance over at Izzie, who is laughing without a care in the world, Dan begins on his short journey.

“Hey, you found it!” Phil smiles and holds out his hand for the bottle, which Dan hands over. “I’d lose my head if it wasn’t screwed on!”

Dan laughs, then looks down at his feet as he tries to think of the right way to phrase what he wants to say.

“So I’m going to find Carly, but I’ll talk to you later?”

All he can do is nod as Phil leaves, heading in the direction of the lawn.

He catches Ashley’s gaze from where he stands in the doorway, and she looks from him to Phil, and back again. Dan shakes his head, and Ashley shoots him a sympathetic smile before returning to her conversation.

\--

“So do you know what you’re doing for the recoupling tonight?” Dec asks, stretching his arms across the back of the seat.

“Does anyone?” Dan replies, to which Dec laughs.

“Oh mate,” Dec slaps his knee, “I would know in a fucking _heartbeat._ I’ve not really had to think.”

At this, Dan takes a sip of water to avoid having to reply.

“I think some things are going to change tonight, I’m looking forward to it.” Dec says, but Dan honestly doesn’t think it was aimed at him, more so Dec just putting it out into the universe. He gets to his feet and walks to the edge of the roof terrace where they’re chatting, looking over the garden.

“As long as people get who they want to be with, I guess it’s a win.” Dan says. He’d always found conversations with Dec the hardest to hold.

“Sometimes you’ve got to take the risk to reap the reward, Danny boy. Rock the boat a bit, you know?” He slaps Dan’s arm jovially before heading inside. “Talk to you later, big man!”

Dan takes his place at the edge of the roof terrace, and begins running his fingertips against the stone railing. Various Islanders are splashing about in the pool and working out, others chatting on the beanbags and in the kitchen. He spots Ashley chatting with Carly and Damien, and watches as she leans into Damien slightly whenever he makes her laugh. It’s a bittersweet feeling.

He decides to go to the area Ashley indicated before, where the cameras can’t see, he doesn’t really know why, it just seems the most private place. He clicks off his microphone too, not sure how long he’ll be able to get away with it.

“Am I interrupting?”

Dan whips his head around just as Phil closes the door behind him, and takes a seat on the bench opposite the one Dan was sitting on prior. He turns his microphone off too. As Dan sits back down, they stare at each other for a few seconds, but Dan can’t say he hates it.

“Recouplings always terrify me,” Phil breaks the silence first, and leans back, his head resting against the wooden panelling. “I don’t know if the boys choosing or girls choosing terrifies me more.”

“At least with boys choosing you’re guaranteed to end up with a partner.”

“See, it feels weird calling them a partner too, we’ve only been here for what, a week and a bit?”

“Feels so much longer.”

Phil laughs. “True that. Nothing bonds twelve people more than a communal bedroom and bathroom.”

“Or hearing some of said twelve people dry humping into the early hours of the morning.”

“I repress it every morning, so thank you for reminding me of that.” When Phil meets his eyes again, he’s grinning widely.

Dan knows he shouldn’t, but Phil’s the only male Islander he hasn’t had the conversation with. “So have you,” he bites his lip for a second. “You know?”

Phil’s reply is almost instantaneous. “Why, are you offering?”

It takes all of Dan’s self-control to not choke on the water he sipped whilst awaiting Phil’s response.

“Too much?” Phil asks, the grin still there.

“Just took me by surprise, are you this forward with Carly?”

“So you’re jealous now?” An eyebrow raise.

Dan quickly shuffles into the shade so the bright shade of red he’s definitely turned isn’t emphasised by the harsh Island sunlight.

“Can’t say I took you for one of the prudish ones, Dan, I thought you could hack the Island banter.”

“You definitely cannot pull off the word banter, I know that for sure.” It’s Dan’s turn to grin.

Phil shrugs. “There’s a lot I can’t pull off, but I still have fun, which is what counts.”

“True.”

“I didn’t know that anyone else knew about this place.”

“The villa? So you’ve been walking around with your eyes closed for the past week?”

Phil rolls his eyes playfully. “I see we’ve found the class clown. No, you idiot, this bit, away from the cameras.”

“How do you know about it, then?”

“I scoped out this place within the first couple of days, Carly and I finished our date first so whilst she went to change I walked around a bit, found this place and come here for a bit of peace every now and then.”

“You don’t call an all-expenses paid holiday for the summer peace already?”

Phil crosses his legs on the bench. “Once you get past the heteronormative bullshit which is anything but peaceful, I suppose you do.”

“You’re aware that you’re actively taking part in this heteronormative bullshit, right?”

“I believe in finding diamonds in the rough.” He kicks at a pebble, sending it clattering across the tiles. “Or I’m just a sucker for punishment.”

“Unnecessarily cryptic.”

Phil grins again, Dan almost wonders if he’s been missing Phil sleeping with a hanger in his mouth to be able to grin for so long.

“Also known as my dating profile bio.”

“No wonder you’re single.”

Phil feigns hurt, then waves his hand dismissively.

“So do you know what you’re doing tonight, then? Our pick.”

Dan shrugs, and looks back down at his feet.

“Oh come on, you’re going coy on me now?” Phil reaches his leg over to lightly kick Dan’s knee, causing him to lift his head up again. “Let me know who you’re picking. Need to make sure we’re not going to clash, picking the same person and all that.”

“Believe me I don’t think we’d do that.” Dan mumbles inaudibly, looking at his feet again. When he meets Phil’s gaze once more, his head is tilted to the side. When he realises Dan is looking at him again, he quickly straightens back up. A faint blush dusts his cheeks. “I don’t think anyone knows until they’re up there.”

Phil’s tongue darts out to lick his lips. “I think change can be good sometimes.”

“Depends who it affects, I suppose.”

“Depends more on who it makes happy.”

At this, Dan begins picking at a loose thread on his shorts, and he sees out of his peripheral vision that Phil gets to his feet and walks over to him.

He places his hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“Just go with what feels right.”

And then he leaves, with nothing more than a final glance over his shoulder and a smile that Dan can’t decipher.

\--

The firepit feels all the warmer as the girls descend the stairs from the villa, and come to stand in front of the firepit where the boys are sat. Most of the girls link hands.

Dan casts a glance over to Phil, who is staring into the firepit, the glow from the flames dancing across his skin. Ashley meets his gaze when he faces forwards, and she smiles. He returns it.

As soon as the first text is received for the first boy to make his selection, Dan feels his stomach flip upside down.

Phil’s phone is the third to go. He gets to his feet and links his hands in front of himself. The navy dress shirt he chose to wear matches Carly’s playsuit, and Dan wonders if they planned it. He can’t break away from watching Phil as he makes his recoupling speech.

“I’ve done a lot of thinking today about this,” he begins, “And had a few chats that made me really think about what I want.”

Dan feels his breath catch in his throat. He straightens out his shirt out of habit, for something to do, to occupy his already shaking hands.

“At the end of the day, we’re all in here for the same thing, and I need to put that first, think about what, and who, I can really see a future with.”

Some of the other boys look at each other with confused glances, and Dec tightens his arm around his new partner Izzie, as she blows a kiss to some of the remaining girls. Ashley and Carly are watching Phil intently.

“I think I might have gotten it right.” Phil shuffles on the spot. “So the person I’d like to couple up with is…”

It feels like an eternity. The firepit seems to burn slower, colder even, and the girls squeeze each other’s hands.

Ashley smiles again at Dan.

“Carly.”

Ashley’s smile drops as quickly as Dan’s does.

Carly hugs the girls standing either side of her, and walks over to where Phil is standing, and wraps her arms around him. Dan turns his attention away before he sees what happens next.

His phone is the next to go. Of course.

Ashley’s gaze darts from Dan to Damien, and she eventually gives Dan an imperceptible nod. She’s saved him once again.

When he gets through his speech and Ashley is sitting beside him again, he feels various eyes boring into him. From one side, Damien, who is set to be the last boy to pick his partner, and Dan would have to be an idiot to not know why. From the opposite end of the firepit bench, Phil looks away immediately when Dan looks in his direction.

He doesn’t miss when Phil presses his lips together and stops holding Carly’s hand, instead opting for stretching his arm across the back of the bench. She nuzzles the back of her head against his arm. He continues looking anywhere but in Dan’s direction.

Ashley squeezes his hand, a silent apology. He returns it, the same reason.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 2020 MY LOVELIES!
> 
> So if you've been following my socials for a while you'll know i'm completely obsessed with trash tv and romance, so it makes sense that i follow Love Island religiously (both the tv show and the game - 110% recommend the game even if you don't like the show/concept!) so i've decided to finally get my ass in gear and start a minific series revolving around dnp taking part in Love Island, based around key parts of the show. But if you have any unanswered questions about any characters etc, i hope they'll be answered in a future fic in this series!
> 
> This will be a series of not necessarily connected fics, but i hope you stick around, and share with anyone you think might like it :) but honestly this is just for myself and my obsession so even if nobody reads it that's chill with me i'm having a great time writing them
> 
> title credit; If These Walls Could Talk by 5SOS
> 
> xx


End file.
